The Fault In Our Lives
by SlightlyMortalGirl
Summary: It has been 3 weeks since Augustus died. My mother thinks I have depression. Hazel has carried on with her life after Gus died. Although she will never get over him, she has moved on. With her annoying control-freak of a mother pestering her to go to school. What can possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fault In Our Schools.**

**Hello this is our first chapter of our collaborated story. This chapter is written by SlightlyStrangeGirl and TwilightMortal. ShadowedSkyLord only suggested what to put in. Chapter two should be up ASAP. We wanted to post the first two chapters right after each other. We hope you like it. ****J****Reviews and views are welcomed and appreciated! :) **

Chapter 1:

"I don't want to go to school" I whine

It has been 3 weeks since Augustus died. My mother thinks I have depression. She makes me do stuff so I never think about him and the days we had together. For example, just last week, I planned on staying home, having a lazy day, but before I could even turn on the telly, Mum came into the room grinning madly and exclaimed: "Hazel! We're going shopping!" I appreciate the effort, but this is just too much. Every day, she has something new to do, where does she get her ideas from?

Naturally, I shouldn't have been surprised and horrified when she approached the daunting subject of school. Ever since he died I wanted to grieve but she had protested that my education was falling. When he was alive I didn't care about school, I didn't care about anything. Just him. Now though, things have changed. I have to face the fact that I'm going to need an education if my lungs, which will always suck at being lungs, decide to carry on. Mine and Mums conversation went something like this:

Me: I refuse to go to school

Mum: you need education

Me: I will die one day

Mum: Great. Me too. But in the meantime, you need a life. It won't be _that_ bad.

Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Mum: you are going. No butts

Me: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

In the end I went to school, she said to look happy. Fat chance! So, on Tuesday in September, I pulled on some jeans and a T-Shirt, brushed my 'boy' hair for the first time in months, and smiled through the early morning to make my parents happy. The school was 2 miles away. I couldn't be bothered to drive. I can't walk for obvious reasons. So the bus is the only choice.

At 7:45 I stood by a tiny bus stop. It had a broken shelter of plastic glass, covering me as I stood by the rust sign that was un-readable. Unfornately I wasn't alone. There were other kids going to school. When I arrived they stared at me and my oxygen tank. To my right stood a geeky guy, with round Harry Potter-style glasses, covering most of his face, except his nose which stuck out like a snout on a dog, covered with acne. Ew. Next to him was an elderly couple. They looked around 70. They looked their age, grey hair, big smile and wrinkles covering their ancient skin.

"Hello lovie" the old woman said smiling "what is your name?"

"Ummm.. Hhh-haze-lll…" I said stuttering.

"That's a sweet name! Isn't it Charlie?" She turned to prod the day-dreaming old man with her index finger. He quickly swivelled around.

"Yes Julia it is it?" he exclaimed

The couple talked and talked on about names. While I fiddled with the handle of my oxygen tank, waiting for the bus to come. It eventually the bus came. And the elderly couple hadn't stopped talking. I wondered if they would miss their bus if they carried on talking or die because they forgot to breathe. How ironic! I added in my head as I glanced at the oxygen.

The bus was the exact opposite of what I'd expected. It was small, cramped and downright ugly. On its side hung a poster, advising you against smoking. In the corner was a cigarette. Gus… tears had formed in my eyes. I missed him.

I paid my fare to the bus driver. Turned around and saw what my jaw drop. No seats….

**Well, you will not have to wait long to find out about Hazel's Journey to her new school. Will it be the best thing that happened to her after Augustus or the worst thing that ever happened? Read on to find out…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**SlightlyStrangeGirl: So heya guys! This be chapter twoooooooo!**

**TwilightMortal: Its Chapter two not chapter twoooooooo.**

**SSG: Whateves! Same thing!**

**TM: It's not!**

**SSG: *Looks awkward* Well, in my mind it is :)**

**Disclaimer: We will never own The Fault In Our Stars. John Greem does... Even if we cry more than anyone else in the movie theatre... **

**SSG: I didn't cry THAT much!**

**TM: ShadowSkyLord cried more! Anway on with Chapter 2**

Chapter two

They stare. And stare. And stare. No one even bothers to do the 'stare-then-look-away' thing. Nope. They just stare at me. An eternity of silence echoes around the bus, as other kids my age un-dress me with their eyes. It is very akward. It reminds me of Gus and the short time we had. A short eternity. A short eternity that was appreciated as if it was million years.

A middle aged woman sees me fiddling with the strap on my oxygen tank.

"Would you like to sit down?" she says.

"Err.. thankyou" I mutter as I stumble to sit down. Right next to a guy with a nose peircing, ear piercing, eyebrow piercing and, going by the hole in his lower lip, a lip peircing too. He glares. And I mean, glares. He annalyses me with his eyes like I'm the maggot, and he's the bird, better than me in every sense of the world. Great. Mum thinks I'll love school, but this guy will probably make it a living hell. Why do I need an education when at any point, I could die?

The bus starts its journey to GREENWAYS SCHOOL. It turns around several corners. Making my oxygen tank move slightly to the odd looking guy. I nervously moved it back as he looked at me like I was dirt on his golden carpet in his luxury mansion. I swallow, turning around to look anywhere but his face. Mostly, I find myself watching a noisy fly on the window to avoid eye-contact. Which is easier said than done. I've never felt so many people gawk at the buds that pathetically drizzle oxygen into my crap lungs. The ride is extremely uncomfortable.

Every so often, the bus would swerve dangerously fast around a tight corner, smashing me into the terrifying guy slouched next to me. Personal Space dude. Personal space please... The Journey feels like it takes hours, but my perception of time is off, probably off partying with my lungs. Eventually we arrive. I grab the tank and get of the bus, looking up at the monster of the school that I will be studying at for god knows how many years at. Mum told me to go to the reception and pick up my timetable and my map. The receptionist is apparently anxious to meet me. If she isn't then someone has some explaining to do...

Thankfully, the school is buzzing so loudly with teens, not many notice me. I breathe a sigh of relief. According to some research I did a few weeks ago, there are approximately 2,000 pupils, 67 teachers, and the building contains a swimming pool, gym, and tennis courts. In other words, it's massive, which translated means I'm screwed. Reluctantly, I shuffle towards red doors. Wondering if many pupils will be there and laugh in my face. I'm 1 in 2,000. There is always a chance. I walk up to the desk. Looking at the lady with brown hair which was badly dyed. You could clearly see the grey hairs creeping up to the surface like ghosts trying to scare little children on Halloween. She had purple cat like glasses with thick frames, she seemed like the villain in Little Red riding hood. I always hated that fairy-tale, but mum thought I loved it since she read it to me every night. I shiver. The story gave me the creeps...

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" Her tone is condescending, rude and completely uninterested. Eyes flicker to my tank for a second, and a look, possibly sympathy, flashes in her features, but it's gone so fast, I can't tell if it was ever really there.

"Um... I'm Hazel? Hazel Grace Lancaster?" I look at the end of her very long nose, rather than her dark eyes, slightly obscured by the glasses.

"Oh yes, of course. You're new here. Well, Hazel, I'm very happy to meet you." She doesn't sound happy. In fact, she sounds like she wishes I would just drop dead with my cancer contaminated lungs right now.

"...I have researched this school and found it every interesting and I decided to apply." I lie. It was actually my mother who researched it first. I just wanted to know more.

"Well Hazel" she said , while she dug through some files. "Here is your Timetable and your map so you do not get lost. It's a very big school..."

"Thankyou" I say. I turn by back and start to walk off to my first class.

"Hazel, Would you like a guide for the day?" The receptionist asks.

"..errr...yes please" I say happily. How bad can a guide be right?

"So, you have a choice of some of our very best students in your year, firstly, there's Emma Cherlson, Jacky Read, Nash King or Cameron Green. Any of them will be delighted to show you around for the day." I bite my lip, trying to remember the documentary I watched once, about what you can tell about someone by their name. Defiantly NOT Cameron, the name alone seems too freaky, and screams stalker. Jacky makes me think of an over-weight. chav teen and Emma seems too happy and girly. Nash it is.

I notice that Nash looks like Augustus. He has the same eyes, same shape of face and the same hair colour and the way it falls down his face. I can't help but stare. Is he the reincarnation of Augustus. Could it be true? But this can't be right. Augustus died when Nash was already alive and breathing. Can't a girl dream... I loved Augustus and he loved me. Why can't cancer bug some people who do not have a life to live happily with the love of their life? Why not kill me and Augustus? So we can live on in Heaven together? I forced back the grief that's starting to drown me into a tiny crevice of my mind. "Um... N-Nash please." I internally punch myself. I need to get over him. Taking a deep breath, I give the receptionist my best smile.

"You'll find Nash in your first class." Without looking up from her computer, she dismisses me with a wave, not bothering to fake an interest in me anymore. Just as I exit the stuffy room, a loud bell screams in my ears, signalling my first class. Glancing at my map, I start towards the science block. Here we go...

Authors Note:

ShadowedSkyLord: I made the girls laugh about their stalker cameron in real life while they were writing this it made me laugh so much, we all did. ;-)

TwilightMortal: I do not love anyone... :(

SlightlyStrangeGirl: ARGH. If I hear one more thing about Cameron, I will RIP OFF YOUR HEADS AND EAT YOU! Also, SSL is now attacking her sister. *Giggles*

TwilightMortal: I will also rip anyone's nails out who says another Cameron jokes.

SlightlyStrangeGirl: *Embarrassed* Soooo... please read Chapter 3, see ya soon!

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

**TM: Sorry for the wait but its here now!**

**SSG: Firstly let's say THANKYOU to our reviewer rainbowchameleon (Who has a cool name and picture:))**

**SSL I'm actually a girl, if anyone wanted to know:)**

**TM: We already knew that but...**

**SSL: They both smell!**

**SSG: ANYWAY.! On to the story...**

Chapter 3:

"Alright, everybody, into class." said Mrs King. I smile at the irony.

I finally found the class I have. It's science. The mob of students push their way through the door and into the lab. I follow behind. I nervously approached the teacher apparently called Mrs King, I knew this because of her name plaque on the rusty classroom door.

"Hello Mrs... I.. am Hazel" I stutter hoping she wouldn't notice if she wanted me to call her Mrs or Mrs King.

"Hazel Lancaster, your the new girl?" she asked

"Yes, that's me" I say with more confidence

Mrs King looks like the sort of teacher who spent her days inside a library reading to little kids. Her hair falls in curly wisps over her small shoulder, and her wide eyes are a shade of liquid blue. Balancing on the tip of her nose sits thick framed black glasses, and she wears a long purple pencil skirt with a white blouse. She looks nice enough.

"Well, your seat is at the back next to Nash over there." My heart stops. Why does life hate me again? She smiles reassuringly, showing perfectly aligned teeth. I try a lame smile back.

"Thanks." I say, turning towards my seat. She stops me.

"Let me introduce you to the class first." I take it back. She's evil. Panic courses through me like wildfire. The world stops spinning.

"Uh.. No it's fine, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense!" She smiles again, but this time it looks a lot less friendly.

I look at the class who were already sitting in their allocated desks Mrs King stands up and introduced the class. I stand, frozen on the spot.

"Shut up everyone, I have an announcement" Mrs King almost yells "We have a new student, her name is Hazel Lancaster. Hazel can you tell the class a bit about yourself"

"Ummm... My name is Hazel Grace Lancaster. I am sixteen, I love science and I am an avid reader" I say.

"Thank you Hazel, you can sit down now. We need to get on with our new unit of work. Its all about Cancer. We will study every aspect and every different type of disease you can get"

Yeah. In of my favourite subjects, we are learning about something that is killing me. Why am I here? Just my mother obsessing about me getting an education whilst I'm still alive.

"Today we are learning about Lung Cancer" Mrs King said

I silently groan. Why am I here?

"It can start from Thyroid, then it can spread to the lungs." I say to the class

"Hazel, I know you don't know the rules of this class but we do not call out" Mrs King says sternly "Like Hazel said it can start from Thyroid and develop into lung cancer."

"When you have Lung cancer, you can suffer episodes of Pleural Effusion and you have to go to the ICU-" I say interrupting the class again

"Hazel how do you know so much about Lung Cancer?" Mrs King said astonished

"Why do you think I have this" I say pointing to my Oxygen Tank. Okay that was a bit harsh I guess, but I really don't want to be here.

Everyone turns around to look at me. I blush bright red like a tomato.

"Oh... sorry this subject must be hard for you. I didn't put two and two together when I first saw your oxygen tank" Mrs King says apologetic "Can you tell us any other facts you know about cancer?"

"Well my friend had Osteosarcoma and he had to have his leg amputated, but he recently passed away. So a main fact of cancer is that it is more likely that you are going to die" I say.

The rest of the class shudders and carries on working. I look around. No one will meet my eye, obviously. It's hard to look at a living corpse. The teacher shifts uncomfortably, and refuses to meet my eye.

"Well, I'm very sorry for your loss, but please raise your hand to answer questions in the future." Great. One person already hates me. At least this way Mum might let me leave. Trying not to blush again, I turn to the boy sitting next to me. Nash.

His picture doesn't do him justice. His eyes are a deep blue, holding constellations of light lined with dark lashes that look like they should tangle when he blinks. His nose turns up slightly at the end, with pale freckles dotted on it, while his straight hair is a shade of dark brown that tickles his eyebrows. Despite the difference in features, something about him is exactly like Augustus. I look away.

Okay, so I won't lie, he's... Well... Gorgeous. He's the sort of guy who looks like he's walked right out of a fashion magazine and decided to go to school.

I frown. I don't even want to consider the contrast between the two of us. Him, the dark, mysterious gorgeous boy and me, the cancer ridden, chipmunked-cheeked, pathetic girl. I glance around the lab properly for the first time. The other students look completely uninterested in what the teacher is saying. Most have their chins slouched in their hands, gazing out of the window in boredom, and a group of girls in the corner are giggling and pointing at Nash next to me. I ignore them. Then my chest starts to hurt.

Suddenly black dots appear in my vision. After a few minutes my vision clouds up until I saw black. It's like the night sky without the stars, but then my lungs felt like they were on fire. Everyone in my class is about to get a lesson on how to save someone who is suffering an episode of Pleural Effusion. Then I saw and felt nothing...

**Authors note: **

**TM: I don't know why I made them learn about Cancer, I was just feeling mean... I'm always mean to the characters in my stories :) (That why I love writing mean cliffhangers)**

**SSL: She is so mean, she ignored me whenever I had a suggestion. :-( SSG was always correcting us of our tense =-)**

**SSG: WAS NOT! (Well... maybe I was... a bit :-)) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and pleeeease review and follow and stuff, makes our day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**TM: We have very gruesome ideas for this story….**

**SSG: MWA HA HA HA HA**

**TM: By the end of this 14 chaptered story, yes we have planned it out and you guys will hate us! Opps…**

**SSG: MWA HA HA HA HA**

**TM: Can you stop answering everything like that? Anyways… on with the story**

Chapter 4:

I wake up.

Everything is white.

It is so blinding.

There is a figure sitting there.

I can just see who it is.

Nash.

Why is he here? Slowly everything sways into focus. I'm in… Hospital? I blink hard. I passed out right? I think. An annoying bleep echoes next to me. I wish it would stop.

"What…?" My voice is husky, dry and like sandpaper. Nash frowns.

"What are you talking about Hazel?" he asks. Nash is very popular with the girls. I'm just the lonely new girl, who could barely survive her first lesson at her new school. Why is he here?

"I'm here because I –er care –about- the lesson" he covered up, I knew he was hiding something. WAIT. Did I say 'Why is he here?' out loud?

"Yes you did." He says again.

Do I have a problem which means I say everything out loud?

"You probably do" he says

I silently curse myself with colourful language.

"Language Lancaster" he says as if he was my mother.

My mother was a big pain in the arse. She was very annoying, maybe a control freak. I think she likes projects. Like a control freak. So I defiantly have a control freak for a mother. I frown.

"Where's my Mum?" I ask.

"She went out to grab a bite to eat. You know you've been out for an hour." An hour? So I'm missing the rest of the school day. Great. Bet I must be popular. I smile at the thought of no school…

"What happened?" I try.

"You passed out."

"I know that. But why?" He shrugs, but there's something urgent about how stiff his shoulders are. I suddenly realise how sore my head is. I glance down at myself. I'm up to my chin, drowning in sheets, and my feet are slightly elevated. This brings back memories… I shake it off.

"Tell me what happened or I'll call the nurse and get you taken away" I threaten

"Okay, okay." He says "You were in the lesson, talking about pleural effusion and you had pleural effusion and everyone went into a panic. I called 911 and you were taken to the hospital in an ambulance. I volunteered to accompany you. And here we are"

I suddenly remembered last time I was in the hospital, it was for Gus. I shred a silent tear down my left eye. Without thinking, I pull my arm up to brush it away, praying he won't notice, and he probably wouldn't have if I hadn't pulled the IV out of my arm. I gasp, my hand flopping back down. He mutters something, looks a bit worried and calls the nurse. I groan, lifting my other arm to dry my face. He beats me to it. His warm fingers brush my skin, sending electric tingles where his skin meets mine. I hold down a gasp. He grins.

"Okay?" His voice has dropped an octave. I swallow. He doesn't understand what that word means… I'm not sure I do anymore. Not since he died.

A nurse bumbles into the room. "This won't hurt a bit" she says trying to comfort me. She was right, it didn't hurt. I hurt like hell. I squeak slightly.

"There you see!" She says smiling this creepy grin that doesn't reach her eyes. Then she leaves. I sigh, turning my head at the sound of the door opening. Isaac. He's gotten used to his blind-ness pretty fast, but he'll never look the same. Obviously he doesn't wear the glasses anymore, there isn't any point, and instead he wears these really big, thick-framed sunglasses that cover his wonky eyes. In his right hand is the white stick he uses for navigating around, and plastered on his face is this stupid grin. I frown. He's grinning at me in hospital

"Isaac, why are you smiling?" I say.

"Just got this chick's number. But how are you doing?" I glare at him. Then drop it because, he can't ,like, see me.

"Aside from nearly dying in the middle of class, I'm fantastic." I respond.

"I guess you do not like school then, or is it that school doesn't like you?" he says joking.

"ha-ha-ha" I say "My Mother forced me to go. It was my first day, and my first lesson."

"Wow" he says smiling

"Yeah. To top it off I was in Biology learning about Lung cancer" I say sarcastically

"School is harsh" He mutters "I'm so glad my mother doesn't force me to go to school, but unlucky for you. I wish I could be there for you"

"You can, you can come to school with me. We can have every lesson together" I sing happily, thinking of what school will be like.

Dreamily, I come back to reality.

Then something that was like a tornado runs into the room, with a hot chocolate and a sugar coated donut.

"Mum?" I say

"Honey" she says dropping to my side "Why did you have to feint in class? I didn't think you hated school that much"

"We were learning about lung Cancer, let's just say I was giving the class a lesson" I say sarcastically

"Hazel, when you are better you can have a week off school but then you are going back to school and having at least a full lesson and a full day at school" She says sternly

"Oh yay." I say sarcastically. More school. Lucky, lucky me. I glance at Nash. He's looking down at me with concern, his dark eyebrows drawn down over his eyes. I smile weakly up at the small crowd above me suddenly realizing how dry my throat is.

"Can I have a drink please?" I rasp. Mum smiles at me tiredly before replying:

"Of course sweetheart, let me go get some water." Mum gets up and leaves

"Finally" I whisper

"Do you really need a drink, or was that just to get her to go?" both boys say

"Yes" I say smiling

**Authors note:**

**SSG: Phew! That was hard!**

**TM: I don't know what you mean!**

**SSG: *Sticks tongue out* Oh well. Let us know what you think: D**

**-Review-View-favorite-follow- anything is appreciated ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

The Fault In Our Schools: Chapter 5

My mother came back with a glass of water.

"I'm back with your drink, Hazel darling." She says handing me my drink.

I hurriedly drank the water, I'm thirsty. Fighting cancer takes the energy out of you.

A nurse comes bumbling into the room. She checks my IV and takes my blood pressure level.

"Umm... When will I be able to leave?" I ask curiously

She looks down at her clip board

"Hazel, you may need to stay overnight so we can keep an eye on you." She says as she glances down at the clipboard in her hands. I internally groan and sip the small glass of water in my hands, trying to ignore the fact that Nash is watching me like a hawk.

"Why?" I grumble quietly, swallowing the warm water.

"You haven't had an attack for a long time, we would like to monitor the situation, so it doesn't get out of hand" she says smiling at me. Why would she smile at me? The cancer will kill me eventually.

"You will be fine Hazel" Nash says reaching out to grab my hand and squeezes it. I pretend not to notice, focus on the cup of water still grasped in my fingers, and fight the urge to roll my eyes at the small smirk Mum hides behind her hand. What is she thinking about? I do not want to know. I have a sick minded mother.

Groaning, I flop back onto the stack of pillows, as the nurse said:

"Sorry, but visiting times were over quite a while ago, and you should really leave now, or I'll get into trouble for keeping you here. Besides, Hazel needs her rest." She coos like I was a baby. Stupid woman.

"Alright then." Mum said, getting up and stretching out her arms, opening the door.

"Oh, and sorry Dad isn't here, he's busy at work." She adds, then closes the door quickly, but not too quickly so I missed the grin and her wink as she left me and Nash alone. Fantastic.

"Have a nice night Hazel. Get well soon." He says kissing my cheek. Is he from France or something? Heat rushes to my face as a zillion little sparks flew from his touch, paralyzing me. He grins smugly at me, as I glare into my lap. God I already hate him.

He turns around and walks out the turnip coloured door.

I close my eyes. And drift off to a peaceful sleep.

I open my eyes to see Nash at the door. Holding orange coloured flowers in a red ribbon tied around them.

"Hazel" he says with a sad smile on his face. "I've got something to tell you"

"What is it Nash sweetheart?" I say

"Hazel" He says again, sitting on my hospital bed. "I've known for ages now. A few weeks ago I went for a PET scan and my whole body lit up like a Christmas tree. My Oosteosarcoma has come back"

Then he takes out a knife, and punches it through my chest. Blood pours from my ears, my nose, my mouth, everywhere. Something inside me shatters, and a dull throbbing ache spreads like fire through my chest, and the warm sting of tears dribble down my face. Then the blood stops. It comes back into the wounds that open up. Once the blood has vanished my wounds heal up.

I silent tear escapes out of my eye. I wipe it away so he won't see that I'm crying.

Something shifts.

His solemn expression turns. The cold heavy atmosphere lifts slightly, and something flickers in my mind. Recognition. Staring back at me, is the sobbing face, of Augustus Waters, pleading with me silently. In less than a second, he's gone. In his place is Nash.

"Don't worry Hazel. I will live on but if I die, I will find a way to annoy you." Nash says, I smile

He leans in for a kiss. It was just a short kiss to comfort me. Then he kisses my nose.

"I'll be fine Hazel. I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up" he says smiling, he waves his hands up mimicking a rollercoaster.

My heart misses a beat.

I recognize these phrases. I can't put a face and name to it though.

He hovers over me, and pecks me on the nose again. I close my eyes, and wrap my arms around, entangling him in the hospital sheets, burying my face into his shoulder, and pretending to be somewhere else. I don't understand. It isn't fair. He chokes back a sob into my neck as he holds me closer, like he's trying to crush the two of us into one.

Then he pulls back and looks at me,

And I scream.

Because staring back at me isn't Nash King.

Staring back at me isn't Augustus Waters.

Staring back at me, is a monster.

His face is melting in a blur of wrinkles, and there black smudges under his swollen eyes. Cheekbones stick out of his face, his skin drooping from the sharp bones of his face, and the smirk he wears is twisted by the corners of his mouth that are dragged down by gravity. His hair is a steely grey, and the expression he wears is a cruel smile, that doesn't reach his cold eyes.

I scream until my lungs burn, and push him away, but to no avail. My hands pass straight through his torn clothes and tears of terror blister my throat.

I open my eyes.

Nash is in the door. Holding orange flowers with a red ribbon holding the flowers together.

I scream.

My dream is coming true.

"HAZEL. CALM DOWN. ITS ME. NASH" he says trying to calm me down, but failing miserably. Nurses rush in and push him out the door. He has a mask of confusion on, probably thinking I've gone insane over the night.

Nurses, rush in and grab a syringe and plunge it into my arm. The orange liquid enters my blood stream. I drift off once more.

I found myself in a dirty and damp church with solemn adults.

"We are gathered here for the funeral of Nash Bob King" says the Vicar. Everyone around me starts to sniffle and cry into their tissues.

A woman which I gathered to be Nash's Mother hugs me. I awkwardly lean away.

"Now for a few words from Nash's special friend Hazel Lancaster." The vicar says motioning for me to come up.

I get up and slowly walk down the aisle to the front, looking at everyone staring at me while crying quietly. My insides churn, and I want to vomit. My mind screams at me to stop, to run away, but my legs keep moving me forwards, towards the cold, steel coffin next to the vicar.

Something moves me towards the closed black coffin on the earth, and my hand places itself onto the freezing metal that is Nash King's last resting place.

I shiver.

And something moves.

I stop breathing.

I look inside.

It's an old man.

He opens his eyes.

I can remember those eyes. Augustus.

Then the body starts to change.

It morphs into Augustus.

Before he died. Before his cancer came back.

And I scream.

My eyes flutter open to white light. I groggily reach up and rub my eyes as they adjust.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Someone teased from the door.

"Huh?" I croaked.

"Are… Uhm… You okay?" He asks, his footsteps getting closer, and the bed dips near my feet as he sits down next to me.

"Hmm..? Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I'm okay." I mumbled. He looks wary. I roll my eyes at his concern.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to scream again." I assure him.

"Well, not unless you get me some water. I'm gasping." I said.

"Okay master" he salutes as he gets up and walks out the door.

My dreams have getting freaky and freakier. What will I dream about next?

**Authors Notes:**

**TM: I had to write the Turnip door thingy. SSG has a weird obsession with Turnips. Augustus quotes just had to go in it!**

**SSG: I DO NOT! Also, isn't Nash's middle name amazing!?**

**TM: Nash isn't related to their teacher Mrs. King. It was a freaky coincidence. Or we accidentally gave them the same last name. I'm just clearing things up. And thank you to all of our fabulous reviewers. We love you guys! ****J**

**SSG: So, please review and stuff ****J****Makes us smile!**

**-TwilightMortal **

**-SlightlyStrangeGirl**

**xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously…_

_Hazel was admitted to hospital on her first day of school because she had a pleural effusion attack, Nash, who happened to be sitting next to her in class, came to visit her, and she had terrifying dreams of Nash morphing into Augustus._

Chapter 6:

I try to calm down, slowing my breathing. Why was Nash and Gus in my dreams? Do I have feelings for Nash? Am I over Gus? At that moment, a nurse comes in.

"Feeling any better?" She asks, moving to my side, and rearranging the jungle of tubes and plastic packages over my head, that trail chemicals into my bloodstream. I shrug, and sit upright running a hand through my greasy hair.

"Yep. When can I go home?" I ask

The nurse glances at her clipboard. She then checks my IV.

"I have to speak with the other doctors. I think you should be out today or tonight" she says

Metaphorically, I jump in joy. The nurse walks out the door as a whirlwind of a person runs through the turnip coloured door.

"Hazel, how are you?" My mother asks as she comes to perch at the side of my bed. I smile at her.

"Fine. Is Dad here?"

"He's coming soon, he's at work right now." She answers.

"The nurse said I should be able to go soon" I say happily.

"Okay. We have to celebrate" She says

"Err… mum I need to rest. I have school, remember? You made me go." I say

"School can wait"

"But mum. School is compulsory. You made me go"

"You are in hospital. School can wait!" She orders. I roll my eyes at her sudden change of opinion. Nash returns with a sparkling glass of whater in his hand.

"There you go." He says, passing me the cup. I grin at him, and gulp it down, enjoying the feeling of the cold liquid slipping down my parched throat. Then I put the cup on the table beside me. Nash noisily drags a chair out on the other side of my bed, lazily leaning forwards, and resting his chin on his hand as he looks at me.

My mum looks thoughtful. Suddenly she springs to life.

"Hazel. We are going to AMSTERDAM!" My head spins, Amsterdam. Where me and Gus went. This is too much.

"I-I- C-cant g-go" I stutter

"Why? You missed out on doing so much while you were there. It will be so much fun!"

"N-N-O"

"Hazel, you wanted to go last time. Why not now?"

"Bad memories" I barely say

"You need to move on with your life. It is what he would want."

"I will not get on that goddamned plane. What about all my specialist equipment?"

"We have done it once, we can do it again" she says.

"MUM, I DON'T WANT TO GO." I yelled. The familiar sting of tears threatened behind my eyes, a big sore lump developed in my throat, and the horrible feeling of heaviness started in my chest again. I didn't care that5 Nash was in the room, all I cared about was forgetting. Forgetting him. Forgetting Amsterdam, and forgetting every stupid little thing we did together. That was the only way to recover, and visiting old memories was certainly not going to help.

I looked at my pale hands in my lap, as tears fell down my face. I could feel Nash's gaze on me.

A nurse comes into the small hospital room.

"I have spoken with the other doctors. They also agree that you can leave." the nurse smiles at me. She looks at my face, noticing my tears running down my face. I quickly wipe them away.

"Thank you" I say happily. The nurse walks over to me, she fiddles with the tubes and wires behind me. She pulls out the IV which hurt like hell.

"Sorry." She mumbles. I shrug it off. I've had worse.

Not meeting Mum's or Nash's worried gazes, I shove the warm sheets off my body, and shuffle so my legs dangle off the edge of the hospital bed. Worried I might fall, I touched the side of the table next to me, and stood slowly, thankfully, the world stayed relatively still.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Dad's bringing some, he should be here in a minute." Mum says, looking at me apologetically. I don't look at her. At that second, the familiar head of brown messy hair is visible outside the door, he comes inside, with a big silly smile on his face.

"Hello Hazel!" He half yells, running over and pulling me into a suffocating bear hug. I giggle into his neck.

"Hi dad" I say

"I come baring your favourite T-shirt, jeans and a hoodie." He smiles

"Thank you" I say "I need to change. Everyone out" I try pushing them out the door, my weak attempts fail, but they get the idea. Once everyone was out, I yanked the T-Shirt over my head, and pulled on the blue jeans Dad had brought, then ran my fingers through the greasy tangled mess that was my hair in attempt to look decent, before opening the door to my family talking to a nurse, Nash stood looking uncomfortable. I felt sorry for him. My parents really weren't the easiest company.

I grab the handle of my Oxygen Tank, then walk out the turnip coloured door. This hospital has a freaky obsession with the colour of turnips. Whoever had the idea of painting the doors a turnip colour should be thrown out of a window, preferably on the fourth floor.

"Ready to go" mum asks

"Yep."

We walk over to the reception desk. I have to sign many forms saying stuff like 'I agree to be released from hospital'. It is creepy and unnecessary. Defiantly a waste of paper and ink. Then, they finally release us from the laberynth of shiny walls and anti-septic, and we step out into the car park. Mum leads the way through a maze of cars, before we at last reach ours. I notice Nash is still following.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I ask.

"Yeah. But this is more fun so… Plus I have geometry today, which is another reason not to go." He replies casually.

"Do you live near here?"

"No." He looks away like he's seeing something distant. I wait for him to continue his answer, but it never happens. I bite my lower lip so I don't ask more.

"Are we giving you a lift then?" I ask.

"Yup." He says, suddenly cheerful again, popping the 'p'. I smile.

The journey is awkward. While my father drives Nash to his house, my mother keeps looking at me and Nash, like something will happen. What can happen?

My father pulls up at an orphanage.

"Thank you for the lift, Mr Lancaster, I appreciate it." He says.

Nash shuts the car door, then walks towards the orphanage door. Nash is an orphan. I didn't not know that about him. That boy must have secrets. Deep dark secrets…

Authors Notes:

**ESTD: Heya ****J****Do you like? Also, this is SSG but on my other profile thingy mo-bob because the SSG one is being stupid… As in, it won't let me upload! UGH. Anyway…**

**TM: The turnip colour appears a lot. It will be in EVERY CHAPTER. :D **

**ESTD: Oh yeah! TURNIP GALORRRREEE!**

**TM: Moving away from turnips and settees…. **

**ESTD: PLEASE REVEIIIWW! Please ****J****pretty please with a cherry top ****J**

**TM: We didn't get any for the last chapter….. it would be a nice! Reviews are Fanfiction writers food! We need FOOD!**

**ESTD: FOOD GLORIOUS FOOOOD! HOT CHICKEN AND MUSTARDDDDD!**

**TM: I thought you were saying ****_must need food_****! :D You have a weird mind… **

**ESTD: Meh. Anyways, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A month later…. _

Amsterdam never happened. We got home, Mum sat us down, and we agreed through teary eyes and silent sobs, that it was best not to go. For the sake of my sanity.

Nash and I grew to be fast friends. We talked mostly in school over school work and things like music and books, but sometimes he would take us out to see a film or to some small concert thing his friend Gorden had given him tickets to.

Once we sat in a park on a mouldy bench eating dutch sandwiches, when we started talking books. Our conversation went something like this:

Me: What's your favourite book?

Nash: I was about ask you that. Well, I brought it because I demand you read this book. It's pure genius.

And with that he pulled out a copy of 'An imperial Affliction'

Me: That's my favourite book! By the way, the author, Peter Van Houten is a douche bag. I met him about 3 months ago.

Nash: What!? No way!

Me: He is an alcoholic who doesn't care about anyone but himself. I don't give a damn about him anymore. He can go to the deepest depths of hell.

Nash: Woah. Calm down there! Not in the mood for from-hell-Hazel.

I laughed so much that day and found that I could talk to Nash about practically anything. From Gus, to the weather, we never ran out of things to say. Things stayed this way for about a month, and before long we were the best of friends, going everywhere with each other, and never tiring of each others company.

Then, on September 21st, everything changed.

We were slouched in my living room, a blanket covering the both of us, as we stuffed our faces with popcorn, and giggled at the flashing T.V. screen. He had his arm around my shoulder, and I could feel his brown hair tickling my ear whenever he laughed.

When the programme finished, he grabbed the remote and pressed pause.

"Hazel, there is something that has been on my mind since we first met." Nash says

"What is it Nash?" He shifted away from me, suddenly very embarrassed, with a pink blush starting on his cheeks. I frowned. Why was he suddenly so embarrassed?

"Well…" He starts then pauses

"Well what?"

He starts to blush again but instead of a pink blush he blushes a deep red colour. Was he turning into a turnip. No turnips aren't red. Tomatoes are. Is Nash transforming into a tomato? I smirked at the thought, then went back to confused, and slightly worried. What could be so hard to say that he couldn't tell me? I give him a nervous smile.

"Come on, spit it out. The silence is deafening." I said, referencing to our favourite book. He tried a smile, but it looked more worried than happy.

"Well… Umm…"

"SPIT IT OUT"

" ?" I frowned, with a confused smile on my face. What?

"Sorry, what's that in English?" I asked jokingly, but really curious now. He took a deep breath and then repeated it:

"I have had a crush on you since I first met you. I haven't had the courage to ask you. I now feel more comfortable around you, so… Will you, Hazel Grace Lancaster go out with me, Nash Bob King?" My mouth fell open as I gawked like a goldfish. I must have stayed like that for a while, because he started to look really uncomfortable.

"Uh… Well, if you don't want to then it's fine… I-I mean y-you obviously don't have to-" He started stuttering I blinked and shut my mouth.

"Shut up." I said. He blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

"Shut up and kiss me already." He laughed and leant forwards until his breath was on my face. My heart stopped and the world stopped spinning. His hand gently took the side of my face as he pulled my nose to his, and I shut my eyes. I felt his nervous laugh through his body, and I placed my hands at the back of his neck, slowly trailing it into his mess of brown curls, and enjoying the silky texture of his hair on my fingers, until at last he closed the gap between us.

His lips brushed mine, so softly, it barely classified as a kiss, then I felt him smirk against my mouth, as he leaned in, more confident now.

Electricity flew through my veins in little currents of excitement and happiness, as his lips caressed mine, and his hands gently held my face to his. My hands stayed hidden in his dark hair, and my mind swam at a million miles an hour as he-

"GET A ROOM AND KEEP IT PG13" says a familiar voice of my mother. We froze and laughed. My mother smirked and walked away. I glanced up to Nash's beautiful face, a massive smile plastered on my face, and my cheeks on fire. He giggled, his face a dark shade of pink as he shyly looked me in the eyes. We laughed again, and he leaned in for a second time-

"STOP. STOP. BEFORE YOU SUCK EACH OTHERS FACE OFF"

"MUM! YOU'RE SO EMBARRASSING!" I yelled, with a silly grin still on my face.

"Of course I am! It's part of my job!" She exclaimed, before winking at me suggestively and running off with a can of cleaner in her hand, singing 'NASH AND HAZEL SITTING IN A TREE. K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!' Nash threw his head back and laughed, as I shook with giggles at the sound of Dad's scream of 'What!' from upstairs. We laughed until our stomachs hurt.

Meeting Nash was absolutely, 101% the best thing that could have happened to me after Gus. I could talk to him about anything and everything, I could spend the entire day with him and never bore if his company, and he was the only person who I could talk to about Gus. He became the spinning point of my world, and I spent all the time I could get with him.

**Authors note:**

**TM: ESTD wrote the kissing scenes. **

**ESTD: EWWWW. I'VE TRAMATIZED MYSELF! Yuck yuck YUCK! Sorry about how bad they are, romance isn't my thing. Ew. There's just too much cheese in this chapter.**

**TM: Two chapters in one day. YIKES. I loved what Hazel's mum said while they were kissing. We just had to write it! :D**

**ESTD: Lol! My is it just me, or does ESTD sound like an illness… Anyways, review!**

**TM: Your pen name sounds like ASTD! Lol **

**ESTD: Just looked that up… It doesn't say what it is!**

**TM: It is a type of disease or something like that. Anyhoo… REVIEW! WE LOVE 'EM!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

_Previously on TFIOL: Hazel and Nash kissed and became a couple. (HASH is Hazel's and Nash's Ship name) HASH ALL THE WAY! _

A week of being a couple, Nash proposed a date. He didn't tell me where, he just told me to look beautiful and be ready at 5pm.

He arrived dead on 5.

"Hello beautiful. Ready for our spectacular first date?" he asks. I smile nervously and look down at the dress I'm wearing. It isn't blue like the one I wore for Gus. Instead, it's a lovely deep purple, with a delicate belt around the middle, and it hangs from my waist perfectly, tickling just above my knees.

"Don't look too bad yourself." I remark with a smirk. He grins.

Nash is dressed in a polished tuxedo with a blood red bow tie. He looked like a posh waiter from a snobby restaurant. He grabs my oxygen tank and puts it over his shoulder, then he takes my pale hand, and leads me out of the door. I can hear Mum behind me giggling like an old demented witch.

I almost turn around to glare at her, but I don't.

We get in his red shiny car and he drives off. He drives better than Augustus, but Nash has two legs.

As we travel to the "_mysterious date location"_, Nash turns on the radio. I cringe. COUNTRY-WESTERN. Really NOT my thing!

"What is this god awful music?" I ask

"It's the best music out there. It reminds me of my home town of Tennessee." He says

"You're from Tennessee? You never said anything." I say

"Well….. That conversation never came up." He replies casually, shrugging it off. I smile to myself.

"It's terrible!" I exclaim, dramatically throwing my hands in the air. He laughs and rolls his beautiful eyes.

"Well Hazel, this music is the King of all music." He says smiling his signature smug smile. His smile almost reaches ear to ear, it was almost infectious.

We had been listening to Nash's favourite music for 5 minutes now, how did he like such a bad genre of music? Soon he was singing along with a big cheesy grin on his face, and I join in with the chorus, giggling like a madman as he starts dancing with his arms.

He drives for another ten minutes, all the while laughing and throwing his hands around at every opportunity, as I giggle and choke out the lyrics. Then it happens.

"We nearly there?" I ask after a while, still smiling.

"Yup. Literally around the corner," I turn back to look out of the window.

And scream.

A car is coming right at us.

Everything happens so fast.

There's a rush of lights.

There's a sick feeling of falling.

There's a painful screech of tyres.

Nash's car collides with the other car.

We flip over once.

And we land in a sea of shattered glass on the crimson pavement.

My head throbs, my legs are dead, my arms can't move, my throat is burning. Everything aches in a throbbing pulse as a blur of orange, light and red flood my vision as salt-water pours down my face.

Everything goes black….

**~0o0o0o0o0~**

I wake up in a familiar white room.

I find my voice.

"Where is he? Nash, where is he?" I say, bolting straight up. I wince as light burns into my eyes. A face greets me with a frown and a mask over her nose. The nurse turns to someone else and shakes her head sadly. I slam my eyes shut and open again, trying to make sense of the white blurs in the room.

"Sweetheart, you have to lie back, down you're going to be fine-"  
"WHERE IS HE?" I scream, blinding throwing the blurry sheets off me and feeling the needle tear from my skin. Someone else grabs my shoulders and shoves me down.

"Calm down, its fine you're okay-"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME. WHERE IS HE?" Another stranger digs their fingers into my shoulders, holding me down like an animal.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's fine, everything's okay…" Something sharp stabs into my shoulder and I hold the sheets for dear life as I feel consciousness slowly slipping from my watery grip.

_It's not okay… I know it's not… It never will be._

**~0o0o0o0~**

My consciousness finally comes flooding back to me. I rub my eyes, when I open them I find myself moved into another hospital room. Not my normal room.

I see a bed. And I'm not in it. Someone else is.

I am in a wheelchair.

In someone else's room. I'm completely frightened. Who could it be? A serial killer? A psychopath? An axe murderer? A criminal? Wow, I have one hell of an imagination.

Slowly, I flex my toes, and start to stand on wobbly legs. After a few tries, I succeed, and find myself on both feet holding the back of the wheelchair for support, and stumble to the lump under the covers. My vision is still blurred and my mind is a muddled pool of nonsense, a side effect of the drugs no doubt.

I try to get up, but the stupid nurses and doctors have wires poking into my sore skin. They always have wires in me when I'm here.

The person under the bed moves. I hastily put a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. I slowly move closer to the bed side.

I take a look at the human. It's a boy. Who I recognise. His eyes fly open.

'0o0o0o~

AUTHORS NOTE:  
TM: We have just looked at the reviews. I AM APPALED. I'm replying to one, ESTD is replying to the other. **Firstly we are British so we say MUM not MOM. We have changed their personality, because it is a Fan fiction and we can change things. And grammar, we are two girls who love TFIOS and we look over it and miss things. WE ARE HUMANS WE MAKE MISTAKES. We are thirteen not ELEVEN. The jokes are there because it's what we are like and it's what we want you to know while we write. The turnip thing is just something to make you smile while you read. WE ARE BRITISH, NOT AMERICANS. WE ARE SOPHISCATED GIRLS WHO WANT A SEQUEL TO OUR FAVOURITE BOOK. I don't care if you think our Fan fiction sucks, keep it to yourself! **

**Sorry for my rant, I want you to know get an answer. By the way we might get rid of guest reviews, which we do not want to do…**

**ESTD: Okay, I know I reeeeally shouldn't reply to flames, and it's probably going to do more bad than good, but hey ho. I'm doing it anyway. Oh, and this is the flame left by a guest, and it's the one left in all capitals, because there are two! But I would just like to say some stuff…**

**Firstly, how can you hate us? You don't even know anything about us ! And if you hate this fan fiction so much, I can see quite a simple solution: Don't read it. Doesn't that kind of go without saying? Plus, you've clearly read to the last chapter, so you can't hate it that much. I really didn't know that ESTD sounded like STD and I also didn't know that STD stood for sexually transmitted disease, in fact it never even crossed my mind, and why should I change my pen name? And if you'd have left that review in a mature way, and said things that could have been improved in a calm and helpful way, then I would have seriously taken it into consideration, but anyone who just says nasty things without even thinking about it? Not a chance. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all ****J**

**Sorry… That was one hell of an author's note!**

**TM: In the words of Frozen, LET IT GO!**

**ESTD: On a cheerier note… REVIEW AWAY! Any flames will be ignored, and deleted before they're even read, however constructive criticism is much valued :-D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**_Previously: Hazel and Nash were in a car crash. They are in hospital. Hazel was in a boys room, his eyes opened…._**

He tries to move. But he can't. I feel the struggle as it if were my own. His eyes desperately move as he seeks out a familiar face, apparently not seeing me. His hands grip the sheets, his knuckles slowly fading to white, and his entire body quivering. I can't move.

I want to help him.

I do.

I should.

I can't.

My oxygen tank sits uselessly next to me, as I stare at the suddenly small boy shaking with fear. My words stick in my throat like glue.

The boy who loved country western music.

The boy who made me Dutch sandwiches.

The boy who brought tears to my eyes.

My best friend.

My love.

My Nash.

Why did we have to be in the accident, we could have had a wonderful date, not stuck in this goddamned hospital! Why did everything I do, I end up back here?

A nurse comes in and tries to calm him down. After a while, he starts to calm down. Finally!

We get told that, to quote the nurse "a nice young man brought us in". Who? The nurse goes out of the room, only to come back with Isaac.

"This is the nice boy, who brought you in" she says, then she left

I blink.

And suddenly everything just falls on me. The car crash, the relief at seeing Nash alive, the exhaustion of all that's happened hits me harder than the crash did, and before I can even think to hug Isaac, tears are drenching my face in ugly waterfalls, and Isaac has stumbled towards me, arms outstretched, his walking stick falling onto the floor. I sob loudly as his warm arms wrap around my shoulders, and snivel into his neck.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry." His hands rub comforting circles on my back, as he let me soak his t-Shirt with snot and water.

I cry for a while, trying to make sense of what has happened in the last few hours.

I stop crying for a moment to ask Isaac "What is the time?"

"Around midnight" he says "You were out cold for hours"

"Really?" I ask dumbfounded

"I brought you in at 8pm and you out for 4 hours" he says

The nurse comes in again. Do they get bored of going in and out of the rooms?

"Mr Nash King, we need to see the full extent of what has happened to you. Do you consent to have a full body scan?" The nurse asks

"Yes. I would also love to know what has happened to me." He says, trying to hide the fact he's in pain.

_Please god. Do not give Nash cancer, do not give him cancer. Do you understand? Nash doesn't deserve to have cancer. Please don't give him cancer god. Please. For me. _

He was then wheeled away to have his full body scan. I hope it's not that bad….

After the torturous waiting time from when he left to when he appeared after his scan.

We then know what he has:

He's paralysed from the waist down and he has to be in a wheel chair for the rest of his life.

Why do we have to suffer all the dreadful things in life? There are so many people who could suffer? Why us?

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**ESTD: Hey guys ****J****so here's chapter 9! You like?**

**TM: There is only 4 or more chapters left! **

**ESTD: So… Review…? Pleeeease ****J**

**TM: WE LOVE 'EM!**

**ESTD: Stay tuned for chapter 10 :-D**

**TM: Just a warning for the next couple of chapters… It will get a little sad.. Hence the genre of Tragedy…..**

**See you soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fault In Our Lives**

**Chapter 10:**

_Previously… Why do we have to suffer all the dreadful things in life? There are so many people who could suffer? Why us? _

Nash was lying on the pristine white hospital bed, barely awake. He was a mess. His brown hair stuck up in weird angles around his face, his blue eyes were bloodshot and sore, his skin was a nasty pale grey colour, and under his tired eyes sat black bruises of exhaustion.

I sat at the end of his bed, looking for signs that he was alive.

"Hey" he said wearily.

"Hey, how you feeling. You look terrible" I say

"Thanks" he says "You kinda don't look nice yourself" he jokes

"Hahahahaha" I say "Honestly, how are you?"

"I'm paralysed, what do you think?"

I don't speak. Instead my gaze drifts uncomfortably to the crinkled bedsheets I sit on. The familiar sting of tears threatens behind my eyes like a waterfall slowly cascading tragically down a cliff edge. I close my eyes and wipe them away, so he will not see me cry, I do not want to see him cry.

A blur of blue and white bursts into the small room.

"Ashley Bob King?" a Nurse says looking down at her clipboard

"Present" Nash says. His real name is Ashley? I though Nash was his full name?

He then looks at me with a 'sorry' type smile.

"I am here to discuss your condition with you." I can feel the tension rise like an angry morning sun. Nash shifts under the covers, I nervously twiddle my fingers on my lap. It's been a day since his diagnosis. The truth is too harsh to bear this soon. I just want to fall asleep. I want to fall asleep and pretend none of this ever happened. That I never met Nash, that I never went to stupid school, and that we aren't in hospital watching Nash slowly fall apart as his happiness deteriorates in front of me. Just like Augustus.

"Sorry, should I go?" I ask the nurse who sits next to his bedside, flicking through files like she's delivered heartbreaking news every day. Maybe she has. Maybe it doesn't bother you after a while.

"No please stay." Nash says quickly, his eyes meeting mine in a silent plea. The nurse ignores us.

She continues to talk to Nash about his condition. Why does he have to be paralysed? Is it me? Making everyone I touch have a nasty condition or die slowly?

I want to tear my hair out and die so no one else will suffer the 'Hazel Virus' that I always give to people I care about. I gaze at Nash taking all the information in. He has to go through Physical therapy. Poor boy. He will never walk again, or that is what the Nurse says. Somehow I do not trust or believe her. There is a weird vibe that I seem to get when she says something.

The nurse goes out of the room. I silently pray to god. She is gone. I probably will never see her again.

"YIPPPPPEEEEEEE!" I say out loud

"You didn't like her? Me too. There was something off about her." Nash says, his eyes do not open but he smiles.

The door is suddenly pushed open and my nightmares come true.

The nurse comes back.

With a wheelchair.

"This, Ashley, is your mode of transport for the rest of your life." she says with no emotion, she is almost life-less. Why is she a nurse? To make people sad while they are getting better?

She strides over to Nash and grabs his legs, hauling him into the chair roughly, her robot like expression not even twitching. I follow them out from the room down a never ending labyrinth of white walls and busy people. We eventually reached a cold, clinical room. It had a lot of weird machines in it.

Nash looked scared. His face almost hit the floor with fear. These machines look like death traps. And he has to use them to help him to walk. I cross my fingers hopefully that he will survive and walk again. I tried to comfort him by putting my hand on his shoulder, but before I could do that, the stupid nurse wheeled him away.

The nurse has dyed black hair, that falls about her sharp skinny face in lifeless whisps, cheekbones sharper than razors stuck from her cheeks pulling her pale skin tightly over her skull and making her lips thin and angled. Her claw like nails were razor sharp, like she had filed them until she got the shape she wanted.

I sat down on a chair. Watching Nash doing the physical therapy treatment. I didn't think it was necessary, but it was according to the idiot that everyone thinks is a nurse.

**Authors Note:**

**TM: What is up with that nurse? I just had to add in some mystery. I love it. On a very serious note, these last 4 chapters will be very sad and tragic, I am warning you, if you do not like this, then leave, I am not stopping you.**

**SSG: So… Review? Pleeeeease :)**

**MDA: Just to let You know TwilightMortal spent a lot of time on it with SlightlyStrangeGirl during the holidays BUT it is still not as good as my stories :P**

**TM: Our chapters are longer….. around a thousand words and You write 500 word ish.. don't argue that we don't have lives…. This isn't an inside joke, its an argument! :) **

**SSG: ANYWAY, see ya soon :D**

**MDA (really TM): I love my sister TwilightMortal :) lol**

**Review? x**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME….**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! -from TwilightMortal, SlightlyStrangeGirl and MissDramaAngel**


End file.
